


侘寂

by DebrisAnatomy



Category: all琛 - Fandom, 姚琛 - Fandom, 姚颜四起, 张颜齐, 颜琛 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebrisAnatomy/pseuds/DebrisAnatomy
Kudos: 9





	侘寂

[心房空寂 并没住客可记挂]

1

从124号到128号楼，只需要经过一片人工池塘。

与张颜齐关系交好的哥哥张池就住在128号楼里，二人相差两三岁，没什么代沟，从小就认定了要当一辈子兄弟。

张颜齐十六岁那年，张池神神秘秘地将他拉到了他们常去的学校后门。

“小齐，哥跟你讲个秘密。”  
“什么秘密？”  
“我有喜欢的人了，想带你见见他。”

张池转过身，张颜齐顺着他的目光看去。

姚琛是从不远处的奶茶店走出来的，手里拿着一杯粉红色的饮料，弯下腰来递给他。  
“听说你喜欢喝草莓口味的。”

三月春，那是张颜齐第一次见姚琛，他坠进了那双温柔的眼睛，记得所有他说过的话。

他还记得姚琛的酒量不大好，却在张池哥的生日会上喝到不省人事，最后是他打车将两人送回了家。

姚琛的胃也不大好，却每次都要点重辣的食物，吃得满嘴红红的，第二天就躺在医院输液。张池经常忙着备考，于是张颜齐请了假去陪他。

有一年夏天他刚学会骑单车，跟着张池和姚琛去很远的地方放风筝。途中张池摔伤了腿，只好在道旁的树下等他们。

在一望无际的小山坡上，姚琛说，以前他就像那只快要落下的风筝，第一次碰到张池的时候他正要从教学楼的顶层跌落，而他拉住了他。  
他说，张池可以将他带回地面，也能带他平稳地飞。

“那为什么我不可以？”

在姚琛反应过来之前，张颜齐已经跑远了，他轻轻地笑了一下，把手里的线放了放。

十八岁的秋天，张颜齐带着新买的漫画跑去128号楼找张池，钥匙转开门房时，他听到了从卧室传来的轻微呻吟。张颜齐悄悄挪到了卧室门口，透过门缝，他看见了姚琛透红的脸，睫毛被泪水打湿了些。

张颜齐后退了几步，一不小心踩到了两人褪在客厅的风衣，他鬼使神差地带走了姚琛的那件，晚上抱着它做了个梦——同样的昏黄天色，同样的卧室，只不过压在姚琛身上的人是自己。

2

张颜齐以还衣服的名义给姚琛发了信息，而姚琛与他约在了第一次见面的奶茶店。

他将这次见面默许成一个秘密背德的约会，穿上从他爸那儿要来的西装，还给头发烫了纹路，想显得成熟些。而姚琛见到他这副模样，噗哧地笑出了声。

“还是校服更适合你这个年纪。”

他笑起来的时候好看极了，每次他笑的时候，张颜齐的心就会骤然升温。

“好，那下次我穿校服来见你。”

“下次见面，应该是在我和张池的婚礼上，那时候你就能穿这身西装了。”

姚琛伸出手，纤细的手指上戴着一枚钻戒。

张颜齐向来喜欢吃甜甜的食物，尤其是草莓口味的。  
而今天这杯却苦得他鼻酸。

“姚琛，你脸上沾了灰。”张颜齐伸手抚上他的脸颊，拇指蹭了蹭眼角那颗泪痣。  
“我看错了，抱歉。”

他一个人去了学校的操场，坐在观众席上发呆。南方深秋的风肆意地吹进人眼里，也吹进了全身的缝隙。“好冷啊。”感慨的同时，张颜齐尝到了咸湿的泪。

所以上大学后的张颜齐戒掉了草莓，换成了酒精。以为这样就能戒掉心中的瘾。

二月初，张颜齐就收到了张池发来的婚礼邀请函。他花去帮新闻社写稿件赚来的钱买了一套西装，又去理发店烫好了头发。路过家具店时，他望见了一只小巧精致的草莓纹路的香薰杯，被负责包装礼盒的店员问到送给谁时，张颜齐停顿了好一会儿。

“一位过客。”

3

婚礼是在教堂举行的，张颜齐在堆满鲜花的门口踌躇了很久，大门外照片上的姚琛穿着白色的西装，那颜色很衬他。身旁是他最好的大哥张池，两人看上去般配极了。

张池发现了在门口踱步的他，跑过来给了他一个结实的拥抱，拉着他一路谈笑。教堂的走廊布置得很华丽，姚琛从一旁的化妆间里走出来，脸上有淡淡的妆，这让他精致的脸显得更加生动。张池一手牵着姚琛，一手搂住张颜齐的肩带着他们向大厅走去。

“小齐啊，上大学后就没怎么见到你了，最近怎么样？”  
“学习顺利吗？宿舍生活适不适应？对了，有没有谈恋爱啊？”

回答最后一个问题时，张颜齐望了一眼姚琛，而姚琛低着头一言不发，只是安静地盯着手机，好像根本没听见他们的对话。

“没有，但我有喜欢的人，”他看见姚琛滑手机的手指停顿了一下，“我们音乐社的社长是上一级的级花，平时对我很照顾……”

确实存在音乐社的社长，她向张颜齐表白了，而张颜齐拒绝她的理由很简单：他有喜欢的人了，从十六岁开始就一直喜欢着。

婚礼进行得很顺利，到了交换戒指的环节，人们激动地鼓起掌来，朋友们眼里带着泪，多多少少有为这氛围所触动。

而张颜齐从最后一排走出大门，在这没人注意的时刻离开了。  
今天过后，他就只能做姚琛乖巧的弟弟而已。

4

张颜齐放寒假时，一回家就收到了张池发来的微信：小齐，来哥家里吃饭吧，给你准备了好吃的。平日里他跟张池抱怨过学校食堂的菜味道很差，看来他的好大哥全都记在心里了。

钥匙转开那道熟悉的门，里面传来一股饭菜的香气。客厅的墙上挂着两人的结婚照，电视柜上摆放着一些姚琛出去旅行的照片。张池将姚琛炒好的菜一盘盘端出来，张颜齐尝了一下，很可口，但竟然没放辣椒。

“琛哥，你怎么不放辣椒，不是最爱吃辣么？”  
“张池他吃不了辣，我也吃不了，索性就不放了。”

姚琛回答他时，俯身将盛好的米饭端到他面前，张颜齐不小心瞥见了他领口下的红印。他放下筷子猛喝了几口啤酒，看了看窗外，今天月亮依旧没出来。

整个寒假，张颜齐一到饭点就往128号楼跑。

这天是他开学前的最后一顿，转开那扇门的时候，姚琛正穿着围裙站在冰箱前，他的腰很细，围裙的带子露了很长一截在外面。

“嫂子……琛哥好，池哥今天不在么？”  
“他出差了，但特意跟我交代了要给你做顿好的。”姚琛穿着一件大号的高领毛衣，盖住了一部分大腿，却丝毫不影响那双腿的美感。

“去超市逛逛么，家里没油了。”

姚琛起身裹上了围巾，开始系起短靴上的鞋带。“你也戴上，别感冒了。”说完，略微踮起脚在张颜齐脖子上绕了一条厚实的围巾。指尖离开时留下一股乌木香。

张颜齐推着车，有些吃惊地看着姚琛一点点把购物车堆满，食物多到像是在为逃难做准备。然而他还是默默地一路跟着，假装忘记他们只是为了来买一瓶油。

“齐齐，要吃草莓雪糕吗？”  
姚琛从冷冻柜里拿出一支粉红的雪糕，笑着递到张颜齐眼前晃了晃。

“要。”  
他根本什么都没戒掉。

姚琛一口气炒了四五样家常菜，每道菜都放了各色辣椒，张颜齐倒是喜欢辣口的菜，只是他担心姚琛的胃承受不住。果然，吃完饭看电视的时候，姚琛捂着肚子开始揉起来。吃了两颗胃药不管用，疼得他蜷缩在沙发里。

“琛哥，我送你去医院吧。”刚洗完盘子的张颜齐半蹲在沙发前，轻戳姚琛的胳膊。  
“不要，我闻到消毒水的味道就想吐，这点痛还不至于去医院。”

每次生病，姚琛就有些小孩子脾气，比如以前陪他在医院输液时，姚琛一定要加颗咸鸭蛋和一袋萝卜干才肯喝粥。

“不行，医生说了你现在的胃只能喝白粥。”  
“白粥没味道，我不喝。”

于是张颜齐在外头跑了好几百米才找到一家卖萝卜干和咸鸭蛋的小超市，剥好了放在姚琛的白粥里，“先埋一会儿，等热了再吃。”

眼前的姚琛疼得有些失去知觉，张颜齐坐在他旁边，温热的手覆上他平坦的小腹，轻轻地按揉起来，“这是我之前从网上学到的方法，能缓解疼痛。还有，你下次别吃那么辣的了。”

“知道了……下次不吃了。”  
“你每次都这么说。”

电视机里放映着的电影没人注意，姚琛的脸色红润了些，他靠在张颜齐的胳膊上睡着了，而张颜齐沉默地看着他，一双下垂眼里满是落寞。

他将姚琛抱回卧室时，看见了床头柜上摆放的草莓香薰杯。里面的香薰还未燃尽，整个房间充满了他熟悉的香气。

5

“听说他因为做不正当的交易，被上面的老板找人灭了口，还伪装成了车祸。”  
“唉，年纪轻轻的，为了这种危险勾当把命都搭进去了。”

警车停在了128号楼下，张颜齐收到物业发来的“128号出事了”信息后，立刻请了假赶回小区。询问到姚琛去处后，他又急匆匆地打车赶赴那里。

“他只是被带去问话了，别担心。”一位友好的警察拍了拍张颜齐地肩膀，示意他在休息室等候。张颜齐走之前忘了带外套，休息室的空调没什么温度，外头的冷风吹得他抱紧了胳膊。两小时后，姚琛被警察带了出来。

张颜齐走过去紧紧地搂住了他，他能清晰地感受到怀中的人在颤抖。  
“姚琛。”张颜齐轻声叫了他的名字，“我们回家。”

回到124号楼，张颜齐准备给姚琛泡一杯安神助眠的茶。电视里突然播报起有关这次命案的信息，他从厨房跑来关掉了电视，昏暗的客厅里，他看见姚琛在哭，手里握着一瓶喝完的酒。

他不敢用冰冷的手去擦他的眼泪，于是他用温热的唇吻去了那些泪水。

“别……齐齐。”  
姚琛推开了他，脸上有些因为酒精泛起的红晕。眼眶是湿红的，嘴唇是红润的。

“可你的眼睛好像在说你需要我啊，姚琛。”张颜齐抽出一张纸巾，温柔地擦拭姚琛未干的泪痕，而他还没来得及接住新一轮泪珠，就被姚琛吻住了。

腰是柔软纤细的，像梦里的触感，又比梦里的触感好上一千倍。张颜齐将姚琛环在怀中，一只手向下探去，他听到了耳旁诱人的低吟，他还想听到更多。于是他抱起怀里脆弱的人，来到充满香气的卧室。

从眉间吻到锁骨，一路探去。

微弱却娇媚的呻吟不断刺激着张颜齐的理智，以至于姚琛喊停时，他根本就听不见，变着花样地挺进那处紧致的柔软。直到后半夜姚琛累晕了过去，张颜齐才有些愧疚地吻住他，舌尖探进湿润的口腔，而后在紧实的内壁与安全套之间射了出来。

6

过了几日，太阳难得在冬日里出来打招呼。  
于是张颜齐趁着天气好，带姚琛去做了心理诊疗。

医生说，那次事件对姚琛的精神造成了极大的影响。如果有人陪在他身边，他会恢复得快一些，但恢复之前陪伴他的人可能会先疯掉。

而张颜齐毫不犹豫地签订了协议。

也毫不犹豫地在姚琛胡乱闯马路时，稳稳地护住了他。

张颜齐睁开眼时，忍着钝痛爬起来向护士打听到了姚琛的病房，杵着单拐拉着输液杆从一栋楼赶到了另一栋楼，途中还经过了一片人工池塘。跑到病房门口时，姚琛正躺在床上看窗外梳理羽毛的鸟。

听到门口的响动，他转过头，一时间喜悦和错愕的情绪都堆积在他的眼神里。张颜齐缓缓走来坐在他床前，紧紧地握住他的手。掌间的温度分不清是从谁那儿传来的。

“你看，这次有我拉住你了。如果你想飞，那我也能陪着你。”

姚琛久违地笑了，他点点头，回握住张颜齐的手。

“出院后，你想喝草莓口味的奶茶吗？”  
张颜齐愣了一下，后一秒，他抱住了眼前的男人。

心里有位住客，不可退房，期限是永恒。


End file.
